


Advantage

by sunshinekat



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he breaks into the Pope's bathroom to steal the key right? but let's see what might have happened if someone had been using that bath tub. [SLASH][Leorio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

Leonardo pushed up to the surface, the gloves of his expertly (at least in his opinion) designed water proof swimming suit making him clumsy and loud even as the water was pouring down into the sewers as he climbed. The first thing he did when he reached the surface, with the water still up to his hips, was take the damn thing off. He tossed it somewhere dry; it seemed he'd drilled up into a bath room of some sort. It was luxurious which meant only someone in a high position could possible use something like this, the first person that came to mind was Lorenzo, but he'd seen his bathing room and...Well, let's just say if he were here to see this he would be quite distraught by what his was obviously lacking.

"WHO IS THERE?!"

The water was warm and the air was thick with steam and mist, but Leonardo thought he knew that voice.

And if he was right it was probably best to get the hell out of there.

Zoroaster and Nico were waiting for him outside. Leonardo waded through the water as quietly as he could manage, as he neared the edge of the bath the mist thinned and he saw the form of a person with their back to him.

And what a back it was.

Wide shoulders, lean muscles, the glow of wet skin his fingers itched not only to draw but to touch, and he had thought that Vanessa's slender shoulders had all but driven him away from the broadness of the male form. The wide shoulders of this stranger/ not stranger, lured his gaze into further examination, following stray drops of water down the lean center of that sinewy back, around those wide hips and round backside to the firm back thighs that disappeared into the water.

He ached to get his hands on those shoulders, those hips and...And that _ass._

All other thoughts blown away by this sudden, fiery lust that rose in him, Leonardo Da Vinci promptly forgot why he'd come here, who he had initially suspected this stranger to be and of course that Zoroaster and Nico were waiting for him outside.

Right now he was a Greek warrior who had come upon a nymph bathing and by the gods he was going to enjoy this.

He slid easily through the water and finally closed the distance between the lovely creature and himself.

"What the hell!?"

Oh, so it was him.

Riario stiffened against him, growling and fighting his grip.

"I’m afraid I won't be able to let you go."

Riario sucked in a sharp breath, "You'll regret this when I'm done with you, Da Vinci."

"Will I?" Leo snarked, "What will the guards think when they find you in my arms hm? Me a known sodomite."

Riario laughed, mockingly and not worriedly, "I don't care what they think."

"Then why aren't you calling them?"

Riario didn't answer, Leonardo let his hands do the talking as he moved his fingers along the curve of Riario's hip and upward over his tight stomach and firm chest. He tweaked his nipple with his thumb and forefinger, Riario calm as ever didn't react.

Leo's other hand which had kept firm grip on what he knew to be Riario's fighting hand, he knew very well that Riario could get out of his grip if he wanted to, but that was the new question wasn't it?

Did he?

Leonardo took a chance and let Riario go, he stepped away. He couldn't help but stare when Riario turned around to face him, that coal black hair, those eyes which would have been soulful...if Riario had a soul.

The temptation of him, naked and wet with that gold cross hanging in the center of his chest gleaming and...And-

"That's my key."

Riario sneered at him he reached up and touched the cross and nudged it aside and fingered the key instead.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Da Vinci." he said softly, "What will you do?"

What kind of question was that? Was this a trap? Leonardo's thoughts were turning him around in dizzying circles, he wanted that key more than anything but somehow there was an offer hiding under Riario's words. Disadvantage.

Was he...was he?

He stepped forward and cupped the back of Riario's head and pulled him into a hard, long wet kiss and when he stepped back he had the key in his hand.

Riario was watching him with those eyes; gods he felt cheated not being able to draw them.

He pocketed the key and smiled, "Maybe next time."

Riario shrugged, as if this was all going according to some plan he had.

"As you say, _Artiste_."

As he says? What was that supposed to mean?! Leonardo let out a frustrated growl and went back to Riario and wiped that sneer off his face, well...More like sucked it off, or had he licked it? All he knew was the moment they touched again Riario's mouth parted and Leonardo gave in to the bait that was his body.

He ground their hips together hard, keeping both his hands on Riario's hips making sure he followed the rhythm that Leonardo wanted, he dominated Riario's mouth and made sure he obeyed. And there was complete submission, but instead of satisfaction all Leonardo felt was intense suspicion. This had to be a trap, there had to be some hidden plan involved, that smug smile he could still taste it even as he delved deeper into Riario's mouth, he wanted to drink him in. He pulled back for breath and saw the vision that was Riario after being properly kissed, those soft breaths, that faint whine as their hips continued to move. His hair askew and eyes glazed over. He had to go. He had the key he needed to get back-

Riario's hands pushed at his chest and he breathed Leonardo's name.

Leonardo kissed him again and those rejecting hands were clutching his shoulders a moment later, pulling him closer.

Leonardo dug his hands into Riario's hair and completely forgot what he'd been previously thinking.

He regretted it a moment later when he was yanked away from Riario's warm, welcoming body and put in chains.

Riario wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a towel that one of the guards offered him.

"I have you at a disadvantage now, Da Vinci," he sneered, "what shall I do?"

 

 


End file.
